Sadida/Strength/1
Note: This guide is being remade. Previously cluttered information has been sorted and categorized, but the guide still needs more trimming and adjusting, so please be patient. Please use the discussion page for comments. Introduction A Strength Sadida build. Characteristics Soft Caps Sadida's Characteristics * Strength: Main stat for this build. Scroll if you can afford. * Intelligence: Useful for extra EQ damage and to equip some weapons. Scroll this when you can. * Chance: Increases your PP. Not really needed, but might need to equip some weapons. Scroll if you need it. * Agility: Useful for the increased dodge locks and small effect it has on critical hits. Scroll when you can. * Wisdom: Increases the speed at which you level. Scroll when you can afford. * Vitality: Helps you last longer. Not too needed but can be nice to scroll if you have spare cash. Raising Characteristics # If you can afford it, scroll Strength to 101. # Raise Strength to 300. # You should aim to scroll Wisdom to 101. # Either keep putting your points into Strength, or put them into Wisdom. # You should also aim to fully scroll all of your other stats. Spells Class Spells Recommended spells to level *'From level 1': You get your 3 first skills but you don't get any spell point. *'From level 2 to 11': Bramble *'From level 12 to 21': save your spell points for maxing The Sacrificed Doll as soon as you get it. *'From level 22 to 36': save your spell points for maxing Manifold Bramble as soon as you get it. And you will have 5 extra spell points, if you already have Staff Skill you can assign 5 spell points on it. *'From level 37 to 41': Get Staff Skill (if you don't already have it) and max it using your 5 extra spell points. *'From level 42 to 51': inconclusive still investigating what to do. Options: ** Use 3 points to Poisoned Wind, then max The Inflatable to lvl 5 for extra MP movement, heals, decoy ** At 60 have maxed Aggressive Brambles * So here is the order I did: **(lvl 45-54) save and max The Inflatable **(lvl 54-61) get Aggressive Brambles as high as you can. then max it when you get enough points. * A reasonable build after Level 60 is to take: ** Wild Grass to Level 5 ** Insolent Bramble to level 4 ** Ultra powerful to level 5 Build of a lvl 100 Sadida: Skill list: lvl 5 bramble (after you get 101 you will make it lvl 6) lvl 5 sacrificial dolls lvl 5 manifold bramble lvl 5 staff skill (after you get 100 you will make it lvl 6) lvl 3-5 the inflatable lvl 5 aggressive brambles lvl 5 Poisoned Wind (raise this after you get lvl 90 with insolent bramble) lvl 4-5 insolent bramble (only difference between lvl 4 and lvl 5 is range) lvl 5 ultra-powerful Side notes Bellow you will find some useful notes or comments been given by other users from Wiki or from forums respect some debatable skills. The Sacrificial Doll Sadly to say level 5 The Sacrificial Doll will become useless at level 101. Because at that level you will be able to get Level 6 Bramble will have the same cost as Dolly Sacrifice and will be dealing more damage and will have a better crit fail rate and far more range. But The Sacrificial Doll is a sort of key leveling skill at starting/mid levels, will help you go kill harder monsters or kill faster speeding your Exp/hour rate. But if you have the patience and want to save future kamas (using Spell loss potion or buying/making Scroll of Spells to get those juicy extra spell points) you can try to live without it. But remember one thing, at lvl 101 it will become useless. Note: Although I agree to the point made, it is useful to have an attack that can do 100+ damage, not based on earth... When you're dealing with resist monsters, you'll be glad that you have maxed the doll, an agi attack makes it much easier when that is the case. N.B.: The doll at lvl 6 is NOT useless but it's really great, it takes only 2ap and can do up to 150 damage. Aggressive Brambles This skill is the debate that all Sadidas will have to consider. So lets get straight to the facts at level 5: *Damage 6~50 that's 44 points of range damage than can go from 40~300 damage *Critical rate 1/45 and a steady Critical Damage of 56 (Agi. increases Crit. rate) *It cost 5 AP ;The Good: Good for 60+ levels. Awesome damage and cheaper than 2x level 5 Bramble. ;The Bad: Bad for End. builds, huge range of damage, hoping that it critically hit more offen. With good gear you will cast 2 Bramble maintaining a constant damage average. And it will become useless at level 101 when Bramble gets level 6 So unless you're lucky (or rich to spare those Scroll of Spells you will need for more important spells at the moment), Aggressive Brambles can be a bit to random for some Str. Sadida to rely on. Leveling *What to do with stats its located on "The way of the sadida" read it so you know what your going to do. *What to do with skills its below the full list skill explication. Read it so you know what your going to do. ;Lvl 1 to 5 :Where to hunt: You will spawn straight into Incarnam. Stay there until around lvl 10 as its quick and easy experience. If you can, go through the Incarnam Dungeon as this gives 4000-7000 experience on the boss level. ;Level 5-10 :Recommended Gear: If you can get a Young Adventurer Set (if you're new to the game this can be expensive) :Where to hunt: move more south of the new area. -3,0 or -3,-1 is good. But in -3,0 lots of people hate low levels so watch out. SO I recommend -3,-1 for lots of EXP, that and the people there are nicer. ;Level 11+ :Recommended Gear:Young Adventurer Set due to the wisdom boost. Start gathering parts of Gobball Set :Where to hunt: At this level you must have your Bramble at lvl 5. Killing Wild Sunflower, Mush Mush, Diabolical Rose, Evil Dandelion and larva's gives good EXP and are easy, warning remember to keep a lvl low on those monsters becaus a group can kill you easily. ;Levels 12-21: :Recommended Gear: Young Adventurer Set due to the wisdom boost. Start gathering parts of Gobball Set to use them on lvl 20 when you can wear the full set. This will boost your damage and give you an extra AP from the full set. :Where to hunt: This is when you get to pick between two spots to fight. Go to either The Gobball Corner (Around 4,8) or stay in the -3,0 area. :Also be mushds (downside they have earth resistance). They are located around the feca temple (12, 5) and are generally good leveling until around level 36. Even beyond that, though, since the mobs can range from level 15-60's.I'd recommend soloing things close to your level (ex. at level 12, fight single 15's, etc.). This place also can get a tad crowded, but trust me, it's worth the experience. If you have a full gob set, it makes it much easier to fight higher mobs. Note: Mushds are no longer such a good source of experience. They are highly aggressive and range up into the 60s, and are much more dangerous than they once were. ;Levels 22-31 :Recommended Gear: Gobball Set :Where to hunt: I never said that what I did was exciting. For these levels you can stay at The Gobball Corner but increase the level of the Gobball mobs. :By soloing Lousy Pig Knight (at level 30, they give you 5,000 exp). (you could win without taking in damage by using Sac Dolls and Soothing Bramble when it gets near) :Also Blops can give very good XP. Get 8,000xp each fight. might take a while though. ;Levels 32-36 :Recommended Gear: Gobball Set. Start gathering parts of Prespic Set to wear them at lvl 38 :Where to hunt: Hey what's that! Oh it's -Samir- still in Gobball Corner! Keep up the Strength pumping (I know its tempting to let that one point wander to Vitality, don't do it. You should get Manifold Bramble at 36, max it to level 5 as soon as you get it. (Full Adventurer Set) If you are F2P train at crackrocks. ;LvL for 36+ :Recommended Gear: [Setor Prespic]. :Where to hunt: Go to Wabbit Island and train on mobs of wabbits they give a good 8000 exp and with Gobball Set you can Manifold Bramble and Bramble on the same turn. At the gobball's corner a manifold sadida should go to (5,11) because of the nice ''' '''manifold range, i can recommend u to use gobball set there so u can manifold first and then hit the last ones with a normal bramble. ' ''Here is a screen shot of the map: ' '' http://img354.imageshack.us/img354/2877/dofusmapshot511fg3.png ;Levels 37-42: :Recommended Gear: Gobball Set and change it for Prespic Set at lvl 38 :Where to hunt: Gobball corner only good until level 42 because of EXP. You can hunt at 5,19 to Treechneed farm or up north into the forest with your Gobball Set :Wearing Prespic Set at 38 opens a new hunting place killing Piglet's at the little island south of the map. If your set has maximum reflect monsters will not touch you here. :Once you have Prespic Set get a Magus Fecalizer and go to "Little island of the south" located at 1 , 31 and in the area. Battles can give up to 15kk with some with wisdom gears (Prespic Set , Tont'Ata Staff and so on..) and is good up till level 60!!! But beware if you don't have enough reflect or no magus fecalizer they can do some good damage. (IGN : Angelic) ;Levels 40+ :Recommended Gear: You have to have the complete Prespic Set. :Where to hunt: Train with Vampire/Vampire Masters at the Crypts at the Amaknian Cemetery (11, 16) or at the bridge (12, 16) for dark enemies. Beware of aggressive monsters at cemetery and multiple Dark Miners (they cast Mass Clumsiness). If you have Tont'Ata staff full prespic set(prefrebly full reflect) and staff skill then you can fight cracklers around -6,-8 they are quite easy(dont fight lvl 37 one's they take off 2 AP and then you can't use your staff.) Go for Fungis near Bonta city, use your manifold to kill the mush mush and damage the Fungi, next you hit whith your bramble, or at close range Tont`Ata Staff with Staff skill (At this lvl you should have the staff skill, its very important for leveling later on) ;Lving from 50+ :Recommended Gear: Prespic Set or Treechnid Set also for p2p peple u can use the Earth Kwak Set + Kam Assutra's Amulet which will give you 8ap and 4mp :Where to hunt: Chaffers and Invisible Chaffers are weak* to earth and don't do huge amounts of damage. Also in the Amaknian Cemetery you will find good groups and maps where you can set your self up with dolls behind (that they cant hit) and a good staff (Tont'Ata Staff with Staff Skill can do up to 250 on Crit.), then you just wack away. - also, if you use treestaff, ribs, lvl 31 and 33 chafer foot soldiers wont attack when you take 2 ap away from them - <3 jillysin Another Option: Level 40-60: Piglets Since the update, they are stronger. Get a prespic set with a full reflect and add a Crackler Amulet 8 magic reduction . Also get a magus fecalizer 5 magic reduction to prevent all damages. Get whatever boots you want. Also Blops Give out some of the best XP I have seen, but stick to single Coco Blops to start. Use a tree to keep from getting hit by there glyph and take out the little ones. once they are gone you can either widdle away at the blop with Manifold Bramble and Bramble or just rush in and staff it to death. If you have staff skill, put on your prespic set and Tont'Ata Staff. Go against groups of treechnids in Amakna. They will do minimal damage with your reflects and what damage they do do could be healed by an inflatable. With the staff and staff skill you can do about 120 - 200 damage to a treechnid in one hit with about 180 Str. This way you can get around 50,000 exp per fight and it won't take long to kill the mobs. Algid. (No longer possible because the skill changed a lvl 5 skill increases damage by 30% not longer by 60% so you dont do like 200 damage with a Tont'Ata Staff and in adition the Tont'Ata Staff has 1/5 to crit failures) Another way to train if you hate taking off your wonderful tree set, and you have staff skill. Go to the astrub mining area and kill groups of 3 Crackrocks for a good 11,000 exp. Also try killing your dopple on a regular day to day basis. !Attention!: The strategy with prespic set is not able anymore because you first get all damage and THEN your opponent gets the damage you are reflecting. Spot Ranges: The Gobball Corner : from 21 to 42. You can go earlier but it will be harder Note - i fought here all the way up to 49 as a sadi, on maps 4,11 and 5,11 (seen as mani hits every mob at start). Still good xp, easy and quick fights, youll rarely ever get hit, and if you have a gobtubby all the better. (An edit from an anonymous player) If costs seem to be a problem, lately I have noticed at (5, -23) people have been starting fights for drops. Usually all the places are taken, so there is a lot of prospecting. Even if you don't get set parts from those fights, if you have the regular amount of prospecting you get about 100 kamas per fight. Equipment Sets * Lv. 1: Young Adventurer Set * Lv. 20: Gobball Set * Lv. 45 Treechnid Set lvl +70, "wisdom set" * Try scrolling 25 wisdom at least * Korko Kousto (use wabbit ears or daudgee until u hit 73) * Desire ball cloak * Pink Dragoone (try getting a 50 wisdom one) * Farle's Wedding ring and Farle's Magic Bracelet (use 2x Young Vald's ring until u hit 80 and 87, once u hit 80 replace one of the Young vald's ring with Farle's Magic bracelet,and once u hit 87 replace the other Young Vald's ring with the Farle's Wedding ring) * Amulet of luck * Adelus or xerbo (i prefer adelus for more wisdom) * Cawwot Dfous (Get +35 wisdom one) * Orino Boots (Use Tarsy's Boots until u hit 77) * Kryst O'boul staff (once u hit 81 u could either continue using this staff or replace it with an Aga Dou's staff (i prefer to continue using Kryst O'boul staff because ucould hit twice with 6 ap) Another possibility is a combination of Earth Kwak Set and Treechnid Set. Equip full Earth Kwak Set except change out the Earth Kwak Headdress for a Treechelmet and a Ringtree. This set will increase damages, a lot of Str. and my favorite 8AP and still 3MP. I would recommend this because after the 1.17.0 update the Treechnid Set has 50 less Life and Strength. NB: For this you will need 50 Vitality for weapon, and set bonus. *If you choose to use an Earth Kwak Set, Get the extra AP by exchanging the Amulet for a kam assutra, rather then giving up your mp boost from kwak set. * If you are building a Sadida after playing a while, I recommend at level 10 to Equip all of the Adventure pieces except the Cape, and then equip the Gobball Cape, Gobball Hammer and Gob Ring. This combo gives you more Stat bonuses than Adventure, and adds 30 Wisdom to make it easier to level. Also with my +45 life Cloak and +19 life ring, my level 11 Sadida has 131 HP with no raw stats in Vitality. item build over lvl 70: First is the Farle Ingalsse Set; because it gives good Wis., Vit., and Str... but not the whole set. I am using Aga Dou's Staff with it and will switch to Yondanwa Staff after 93. The other build is for PVP, because of good Str. and Vit. Korko Kousto or King Jellix's Crown Grazor Chafeerce Belt or Boowish Belt Farle's Ears or Skill of Dolls Gelano or Farle's Wedding Ring Farle's Wedding Ring or Farle's Magic Bracelet Orino Boots or Farle's Hooves Aga Dou's Staff (later Yondanwa Staff) A Good way to put your sad very strong its buy a Holy medal, when you use Prespic set, other possibility is at lvl 41 Palid Embleme, If you have a Good Prespic and Tont`Ata Staff you can get up to 100 wis ^^ That means for example the Knight Pig will give you 14kk of xp that its great for leveling and very easy indeed. (Add by Pesadelo) * Prespwig * Prespic Cloak maged * 2x Silimelle's Wedding Ring * Cawwot Dofus * Tarsy's Boots * Adelus * Tont'Ata Staff * Koalak Amulet Add a tuby +150 life and you are ready to get 25 000 exp points on piglets (Zhaohitsu(Rosal): if you can fight tactically and not be too wreckless like most sadidas are, you can fight lousy pigs, and with wisdom like El-Jokers (and mine :D) you can get up to 40000 exp on lousy pig groups that are around your level) Wisdom Set: * Jelleadgear * Prespic Cloak * Tont'Ata Staff * Koalak Amulet * Adelus * 2 Silimelle's Wedding Rings * Tarsy's Boots * Cawwot Dofus * Pink Dragoone or a Golden Dragoturkey